1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve system for internal-combustion engines and, more particularly, to a rotary-valve system providing a separate but simultaneous deposition of lean and rich fuel mixtures within each combustion chamber of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there are numerous varieties of internal-combustion engines in use, and others being tried. These engines incorporate many unique designs and various sizes wherein changes have been made in camshaft design, valves, pistons, lubrication and fuel systems -- from mechanical to electrical operations. Each of these various types and designs of internal-combustion engines has certain features and principles common with the others -- the major three universal and basic requirements being air, fuel and ignition system -- in order to render any of these engines operable. For the numerous internal-combustion engines there are as many end results -- that is, differences in displacement, horsepower, burning rate, r.p.m. requirements, etc.
However, in recent years two important problems have arisen with respect to the use of internal-combustion engines, especially with respect to the reciprocating type wherein cylinders, pistons, connecting rods and crankshafts are required.
These problems are first, and foremost, air pollution -- the other being the development of an energy crisis, particularly with respect to the fuel shortage.
Hence, not only have these types of engines become very complicated in their construction and expensive to manufacture, but they are inherently inefficient in their fuel-burning capacity. This lack of complete burning of fuel creates an air-pollution material which rapidly mixes with the atmosphere and is activated by the sun's rays to create what is referred to as "smog."
In recent years, many apparatuses have been devised for installation within the internal-combustion engine for the purpose of controlling the unburned contaminants that are discharged therefrom. However, even with such aids as exhaust recirculation, catalytic converters, and new carburetors, to name a few, contamination has not been controlled, due mainly to incomplete burning of the fuel within the engine. Thus, excessive use of fuel and the creation of air pollution still exist today.
Therefore, a more efficient means of providing a complete burning of fuel is necessary. This can be provided by a novel rotary-valve system as hereinafter described. Rotary valve devices are, in themselves, known in the art -- such as the types discussed in "Valve Mechanisms for High-Speed Engines," by Philip H. Smith -- yet the designs and functions of these devices do not provide the overall answers to the problems as herein stated.